


The Perks of Admiralty

by ikkka



Series: Explicit Fanfictions [5]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Dom/sub Undertones, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Office Blow Jobs, Office Sex, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23271733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikkka/pseuds/ikkka
Summary: Admiral James T. Kirk can't concentrate on his work, and accidentally disturbs Captain Spock in the process. Fortunately for the both of them, Spock wasn't busy.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: Explicit Fanfictions [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673440
Comments: 2
Kudos: 94





	The Perks of Admiralty

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like this is short but i checked the word count and it's actually one of the longer ones posted lol. either way i'm proud of this one!!
> 
> hope you enjoy! <3

Kirk was having trouble focusing.

He usually struggled to find the motivation to perform the administrative work the rank of Admiral forced upon him, and the strain his aching cock was putting against the tight confines of his uniform pants was not helping at all. He palmed himself haphazardly through the fabric as he reread the first paragraph of the weekly Admiralty report for the millionth time. He had hoped the contact would help quell the flame he felt burning, but it only served to distract him further. He had unfastened the magnet keeping his fly done up a while ago, and although it helped alleviate some of the pressure, he still _throbbed_. Exasperated, he threw the report PADD back down onto the desk and instead used the now free hand to help his right hand draw his cock out fully.

He fluttered his eyes closed when the cool air hit his heated skin and provided a level of soothing to the arousal. He knew that despite his best efforts, his state was buzzing across the bond, open, loud and clear to his beloved's much more telepathically receptive brain. He had hoped he could deal with it himself--fight off the burning passion and save it for a much more opportune time--because his beloved had classes to teach and this predicament was inconvenient for the both of them. But alas, he was unsuccessful. Kirk threw his head back and frowned.

He let his hand drift light as a feather across his shaft, not daring to go further but needing relief regardless. When his beloved was aroused, he would transmit deep waves of lust that'd crash against his bones and light ablaze the deepest parts of his core, and Kirk wished he could feel those crashes now, feel the harmonic buzzing at just the right frequency to _really_ get him going. His thumb dragged absentmindedly across the tip of his cock and a soft moan escaped him before he could suppress it. The ripple effect that had on the bond made his heart sink. If Spock didn't know before, he most certainly knew now.

It was only 2 minutes later that Kirk's door chimed and that familiar voice rumbled through the speaker, deep and hushed.

"I am here, _ashayam_."

"Come in," Kirk said in a heartbeat.

Spock glided through the hissing doors gracefully, and if Kirk didn't look at his eyes when he strode up to the edge of the desk and see how blown and glossed they were, he would've thought him to be unaffected. Spock's gaze fell immediately on Kirk's cock out into the air, and he seemed to pause, his tongue darting out to very quickly wet his lips. Then, his telling eyes finally met Kirk's stare, and Kirk's throat tightened as his heart skipped a beat. He dropped his hand immediately, wiping it against his still covered thigh, and sat up as straight as he could.

"I'm sorry," He started, "I tried to suppress it, but I don't have the same mental prowess that you do-"

"You do not have to be sorry," Spock spoke, voice betraying the feelings he refused to speak. "This is not unwanted."

Spock's eyes never flickered from his own, and Kirk found himself a bit grateful for that. Spock prowled around the desk and stopped dead in front of Kirk's chair, one of his arms reaching to grip the back and spin the chair so that Kirk fully faced him. Out on display like this, Kirk's previous actions and intentions 100% open for clear interpretation, made him feel very _exposed_. Not ashamed, per se, but close enough to make his usual sexual confidence falter a bit and fail him.

His cock twitched slightly and Spock's eyes snapped at the movement. Kirk swallowed.

"I didn't interrupt anything, did I?" He asked, airily and shakily.

"No, _ashayam_. I wasn’t busy. I have felt the humming of your arousal since it began."

Spock clasped his hands behind his back, all formal and official, yet with the poise Kirk knew didn't match with the inner turmoil. Spock had already responded to his arousal by formulating his own. Unless Spock closed off the bond, it would be physically impossible for him to not burn in the same way Kirk did, and Kirk could feel without taking into consideration Spock's already willingness to step forward that Spock had done no such thing.

No, he was still receiving loud and clear.

Kirk let his mind dwell on Spock's insinuation that he had prepared for this and touched himself again, regaining some of his confidence, pumping loosely and reveling in the spark that that caused in his core.

"Well," He let himself fall into a smile, the toe of his boot turning his chair side-to-side a bit playfully. "You are here, Mr. Spock, as am I..."

Spock nodded. "It would be much more logical to solve the problem now than to avoid it." A _quip_. Kirk laughed, his free arm straining up from his side to cup Spock's jaw and trace circles into his cheek with his thumb. Spock craned his neck down to meet the touch, and if he were a cat, he would've _purred_.

"Spock," He whispered, and he actively let his adoration pour over into the bond. Then, his tone hardened.

"On your knees." He all but commanded. With the remnant of his laugh he said, "I want those beautiful pink lips of yours put to better use."

Spock immediately dropped down. His hands sprawled out across Kirk's thighs and he shifted his way in close. Kirk hummed an approval and wrapped his calves around Spock's torso, drawing him even further in. Then, he used the grip he had on his cock to direct it towards Spock, and he watched attentively as Spock ducked his head, fluttered his eyes closed and wrapped his lips gently around the tip.

Kirk moaned, deep and guttural, the unique heat of Spock's mouth striking lightning bolts of pleasure underneath his skin. He felt Spock flatten his tongue against the head, lapping gently at the slit in the way years of experience told him Kirk liked. Spock ran his hands up and down Kirk's thighs a few times before stilling again. The only warning Kirk got was the tightening of his grip on the fabric before Spock swiftly took Kirk down to the hilt and sucked _hard._

"Fuck!" Kirk gasped, then hissed when his teeth clenched shut. His hips bucked violently, plunging his cock even deeper into Spock's throat, but the way Spock hollowed out his cheeks and angled his throat right prior to the spasm saved him from choking outright. Spock licked the underside of Kirk's cock and Kirk strung out a mix of moans and praises, his free hand finding anchorage in Spock's hair. He twirled a few short strands into his fingers and gripped, keeping Spock's mouth down but tilting his head up. At this, Spock opened his eyes just the slightest bit, and the absolute lust-filled gaze he gave up to Kirk, batted through those thick eyelashes, sent another moan rippling out of his lungs.

Spock withdrew his mouth with an obscene pop, leaving a soft kiss to the tip before replacing itself much more gently and building a slow and steady rhythm.

He would take Kirk in to the base, trailing his tongue down with, and then licking it back up the underside when he came back up to the tip. He'd swirl the tip of his tongue around the ridge, always eliciting at least a huff of pleasure from Kirk, before sliding it across the slit and trailing his tongue back down. When his gag reflex was triggered enough times to make his eyes water he'd then only sink so far, bringing his right hand up to instead massage the abandoned length with the skill only a Vulcan could provide. Like this, and with slight variations he would bob, in the way years of experience told him would work at unraveling even the tensest of moods. Kirk hummed and moaned and groaned his approval whenever he could, and Spock would shake the bond with his own ripples of approval, and from there on it would loop.

Kirk's grip in Spock's hair tightened and Kirk felt the familiar building up of pressure in his abdomen.

"Spock, I'm gonna be close soon if you keep it up," Kirk panted out, and Spock opened his eyes again to meet Kirk's.

“I believe that is the goal I wish to achieve,” Spock dutifully pointed out when his mouth was free. _Another quip._ Kirk sighed and threw his head back, a new type of exasperated. A smile tugged at his lips.

"Where do you want to climax?" Spock asked. His right hand picked up a quick pace in his mouth’s absence. Kirk shuddered. The statement was formal, but it was obscene coming from those perfect and now swollen Vulcan lips of his, and it sent another jolt right through him.

"Any hard no’s?" Kirk exhaled his question. He rolled his hips slightly into the jerking, seeking more friction. Spock quickened his pace.

"No. Any mess can be cleaned up in the adjacent bathroom."

Kirk grinned wide and pure.

"Ah, the perks of Admiral offices." He beamed. He thought for a moment, sinking back further into the chair, before he sat up straight again and grabbed Spock’s shoulders, tugging playfully at the shoulder pads.

"Take this off." Kirk said.

Spock used the hand still holding Kirk's thigh to unclip the front of his uniform jacket, undoing the front as best he could until he had to withdraw from Kirk completely and use both hands to shuck it off. He swiftly threw his undershirt over his head as well, letting it fall to the ground beside him with the jacket. Once his chest was bare he returned, taking Kirk into his mouth again, resuming his ministrations and speeding up the pace he was previously at.

Kirk drank in the sight before him. Spock, face flushed a light green and chest painted with the same shade, still in his uniform pants and the required boots, on his knees, working passionately at sucking Kirk's cock. If Kirk angled his head right he could see Spock's own cock tenting, the strained outline leaving nothing to the imagination. At that, Kirk got an idea.

"Spock," He moaned out his name, and locked eyes with him when Spock opened his. "Touch yourself."

Years ago, such a request would've been met with a quirked eyebrow and a half puzzled, half flustered response, but Spock now used his free hand to unfasten his fly and take his own cock into his hand. Kirk watched as he tentatively explored his own length, starting with loose tugging before gaining enough want to fully pump, and Kirk noticed he soon took on the same rhythm his mouth was providing. The sight alone elicited a burst of pleasure within him.

" _Fuck_ , Spock, _yes_ -" Kirk shuddered out his moans, and when another surge of pleasure tore through his skin he yanked Spock's mouth off of him rougher than he intended to, replacing it with his own hand that began jacking him off _furiously_.

"I'm gonna come-" Kirk choked out, just in time before his breath hitched, he sharply inhaled, and then he came with a shudder, holding his breath until it spilled out from his lungs and into a moan.

Hot ropes of come shot across Spock's chest, covering his sternum and his pecs, sticking into the body hair. Whatever didn’t find itself on Spock instead fell onto Kirk’s hand, gathering on his fingers and sticking them slightly together. Kirk’s chest heaved as he tried to catch his breath, the final waves of ecstasy washing over him as his hand drew out the last of his orgasm. He fell back into his chair and sighed into his smile. Spock shifted, leaning up fully on his knees. Kirk opened the eyes he didn't remember closing.

Spock was still touching himself, albeit much slower. The grin Kirk already bore grew wider.

Kirk's thumb found its way to Spock's bottom lip, gently pulling at the corner before Kirk slid his index and middle finger into Spock's opening mouth. He didn't even have to tell Spock to clean them. He automatically lapped gently across his fingers, circling at his fingertips and sucking on his knuckles. Kirk let out a soft moan. 

"Gods," Kirk breathed, and when Spock deemed his fingers clean enough he opened his mouth and let Kirk slide them back out. Kirk began gathering the come still painting Spock's chest and bringing it back up to his lips, letting Spock lick it all off his fingers until they both had gotten as much as they could.

Kirk's eyes fell to Spock's cock, which throbbed obscenely, still being touched by his expert hands. He felt his own arousal stir again, though it was too soon for him.

"Thank you." Kirk said, offering his two fingers. Spock connected his own with his free hand and quietly groaned at the feeling that buzzed in the both of them.

"Now," Kirk slapped the surface of his desk and slid his report PADD haphazardly out of the way.

"Get up here and let me give you a _real_ reason to need an Admiral’s shower."

**Author's Note:**

> if you like my more explicit works, be sure to check out the Explicit Fanfictions series i've made! i'll be adding all of my explicit works to there, sorted in chronological order. most of it will probably be Star Trek, but i have a few other fandoms in there.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673440
> 
> tysm for reading, if you've made it this far!


End file.
